james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Leonopteryx
The Great Leonopteryx (Na'vi name: Toruk meaning "Last Shadow") is a species of airborne predatory animals native to Pandora. Scientifically, it is known as Leonopteryx rex - "flying king lion" (from the greek word λέων leon meaning lion, πτέρυξ pteryx meaning wing, and the latin word rex, meaning king). The fierce beauty and nobility of the Leonopteryx gave the species a central place in Na'vi lore and culture. It is celebrated in dance, song, and with elaborate totems that symbolize both the fear and respect given to the creature. Indeed, the Leonopteryx is crucial to the Na'vi's sense of destiny and interconnectedness. This creature's name in Na'vi translates roughly to "Last Shadow," as its preferred method of attack is from above. Therefore, the last thing its prey sees is its shadow. The Leonopteryx is carnivorous, feeding on mainly Mountain and Forest Banshees, and occasionally on Medusa. Under the rainforest canopy, the Leonopteryx will sometimes feed on ground animals such as Hexapede. It is a solitary creature and has no known predators.James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide, page 78-79 Anatomy The Leonopteryx is closely related to the banshee, with many similarities and differences. The Leonopteryx is primarily colored red and yellow, with black stripes and blue crests on the top of the head and under its lower jaw, though the crests can be albinistic or green. The crest on its head is razor sharp and can be used to injure or disembowel prey, or cut vegetation obstructing flight. The Leonopteryx also has a large brain cavity, flexible, membranous wings stretched taut over a carbon fiber bone structure, powerful talons for grasping prey and perching, twin tails for flight control, flow-through ventilation for high performance, and large hooked claws. The Leonopteryx has powerful jaws which can open at a wide angle, capable of cleaving a Mountain Banshee in half. The animal's mouth is long, and thus it is more likely to be a predator that attacks by swooping down and catching prey in its jaws, then consuming it while flying away. Because of this, it may not feed on the largest of Pandora creatures due to the fact that it would have to land and make itself vulnerable to consume a large portion of the meat needed to sustain it. Due to the creature's violent reaction to almost everything however, not many predators would be brave enough to risk a share of a Leonopteryx's meal. Despite their superior binocular vision, they are unable to see directly above them, most likely due to the very pronounced brow ridges above their eyes. Being the apex aerial predator of Pandora, this is not a problem for the Leonopteryx, as it has no need to watch for attackers. However, this weakness is exploited by Jake Sully, who jumps from his banshee from above the unaware Leonopteryx and tames the ferocious beast. The wingspan of the Leonopteryx is more than 25 meters (75-80 ft.). Its wings are composed of individual finned members that can separate to act as a slotted airfoil, or overlap and seal to form a solid surface. When separated they can rotate individually to induce or retard vortex formation. These finned members are not unlike the primary feathers of many Terran birds. The fiber composite bones help the animal to achieve flight through the dense Pandoran atmosphere, as with other flying animals of Pandora.James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide, page 78-79 Unlike its smaller cousins the banshees, its legs are not vestigial and are a key part of its anatomy, as they are used for grabbing prey while diving or to provide a stronger kick while taking off. The Leonopteryx has four large golden eyes with black pupils. Two main eyes are in the front of the skull, and the two others are located near the rectangular antenna bases. Due to its size, the Leonopteryx would not be a dense jungle hunter like Banshees, but would have very little trouble on the plains or near cliffs or mountains, where it could feed on mid-sized animals or Banshees. Habitat, Mating and Encounters The Leonopteryx are difficult to locate. This fact is exacerbated by the associated risk with trying to locate the resting place of such a massive, dangerous animal. However, some have been sighted in the Hallelujah Mountains. Members of the species mate for life and breed every two years. Primarily, the Great Leonopteryx travels alone and occasionally in pairs. However, they have never been observed in a swarm, or other high concentration. Although Leonopteryx are wary of encountering their own kind, it is documented that a team of Avatars observed a battle between two Leonopteryx in the space of 3 hours. The battle ended when both fell to the forest floor from their mortal wounds and were believed to be dispatched by a large pack of Viperwolves.James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide, page 78-79 Toruk Makto In the Na'vi culture, those who manage Tsaheylu with the Great Leonopteryx are given the title Toruk Makto, which translates as "Rider of Last Shadow". Toruk Makto is, to the Na'vi, a mythical hero who, during times of great sorrow, leads the people to victory. Neytiri tells Jake that all Na'vi know the story of Toruk Makto, which would explain why the clan is instantly reverent of Jake when he returns to the Omaticaya, bonded to a Great Leonopteryx. At the time of Jake Sully's introduction to the Omaticaya, no Na'vi had accomplished this for four generations, and only five have ever managed the feat. Jake becomes the sixth person to bond with the creature, re-earning him the respect and trust of the Omaticaya Clan, who previously viewed him as a traitor. After the final battle against the RDA, Jake releases the Leonopteryx back into the wild, as the mythical Toruk Makto was no longer needed. References de:Großer Leonopteryx es:Turuk fr:Grand Leonopteryx nl:Great Leonopteryx pl:Leonopteriks Wielki Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Mythology Category:Avatar